Devices used for administering liquid medication to a patient by way of mist or liquid droplets are generally called nebulizers. Typical prior art nebulizers are designed with a single exist port whereby mist or liquid droplets exit the device to be inhaled by the patient. The mist from these nebulizers leaves the device in a low pressure flow rate as a result of baffles or air dams that redirect a venturi jet stream of liquid droplets as the liquid medication is drawn from a liquid reservoir in the device. These devices are best suited for the inhalation of the liquid droplets through the patient's mouth. Certain medical conditions, however, require the introduction of liquid droplets through the patient's nasal passages.
However, current nebulizers, with a single orifice and typically low pressure flow rates, are not effective for introducing liquid medication through the two nostrils of a patient, particularly when the patient's nasal passages are congested or otherwise obstructed. In addition, current nebulizers are designed primarily to deliver particles to the lower airways and require considerable interaction from the patient, including long delivery times.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a nebulizer that delivers droplets or mists with an air stream and particle size designed to stay in the upper airway, while ensuring that the device fits a wide variety of faces. It would also be desirable to have a nebulizer that allows for simplicity of design and ease of manufacture as well as ease of use, including short delivery times.